


Neighbors

by generalbux



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Small mention of Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalbux/pseuds/generalbux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco never knew each other even existed until one night when one passes out in the other's doorway. After that, things just weren't the same. Marco Bodt has left a big mark in Jeans life. And Jean is determined to never let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Drunk and the Boxers

It's a late Saturday night when Marco hears a loud bang at the door. He reaches over and turns on the lamp next to him. He sits up and rubs his face. He gets up and leaves his warm bed. The banging was getting more forceful as he got closer. He looks out the little peephole to see a man trying to get in the door. He gasps, taking a step away from the door. Marco grabs the umbrella that is sitting next to his shoes. He unlocks the door and slowly opens it a crack. It then flew open. The man then falling to the floor laughing. Marco wines up the umbrella like he was going to hit him, but he stops when he thought he has seen him before. " W-Who are you?" Marco asks the man. The man suddenly stops laughing and tries to stand up. He grabs the door frame and leans against it.

"No who are you? Ha why are you in my-in my house? " The man asks almost falling over again. Marco could tell this man was drunk. He could smell it on him.

"Umm this is my house. You have the wrong apartment number then. " The man just looks up at him.

"Is that how you always answer the door? Because if it is I'll be sure to come here more often. " The man says in a slurred speech.

"Um excuse yo- " Marco stops and realizes that he was only wearing his boxers. He didn't even think about it when he answered the door. Marco could feel his face burning up. " Oh in my um no I don't I just.. " The man just smiled and bit his lip.

"Darn that's too bad. " Marco grabs a coat from the rack and slips it on trying to cover himself. " I'm going to go to bed now. " The man said, sitting on the floor.

"OK lea- wait! What are you doing get off my floor! Go to your own apartment! " before Marco finishes yelling at the man to leave the man already has passed out in his doorway. He puts the umbrella down and sighs. "What am I supposed to do with him. I can't just leave him in the doorway. Fuck. "Marco groans and puts his arms around the man and picks him up." God, he's heavy. " He drags him over to his couch. He lays him down and puts a blanket over him. "You're lucky I'm not a serial killer or you'd be dead." He laughed and went back to his room.

 

It was Sunday morning. Marco wakes up with the sun in his eyes. He groans and puts the blanket over his face. He remembered last night. The strange man and how he fell asleep on his couch. " Fuck he's still on my couch isn't he. " He rolled out of bed and put on a plain red T-shirt and black and white basketball shorts. He slowly opens his bedroom door. The man is still on his couch. Sound asleep and snoring. " How does someone snore that loud? " Marco walked to the kitchen and thought he would make some breakfast. He takes out some eggs and sausage. He turns on the coffee maker and starts making the sausage. He starts to hum while he turns the sausage. He hears a groan and the most inhuman sound. It is the man stretching.

"Ugh my head. Where.. Where am I? And what is that wonderful smell? " The man said, sitting up.

Marco laughed. "You passed out here last night. This is my apartment. And that wonderful smell is sausage and eggs. Would you like some?" Marco asks as he puts the food on two plates.

"Umm yeah sure, thanks. " The man gets up and walks over to the counter. " So what exactly happened last night? Did we like--"

"No! You umm passed out in my doorway." Marco says as he takes a bite of his eggs.

"In your doorway? " The man said while he takes a bite of his food.

"Yeah, you tried to get in my apartment thinking it was yours, then you just sat down and fell asleep. Ha I had to drag you over to the couch. Yeah know you're a lot heavier than you look. " Marco laughs and puts some coffee into cups and gives one to the stranger. " Would you like anything in your coffee? " Marco asks as he puts some cream in his.

"Oh no thank you I'm fine. And well, thanks for taking me in. Sorry I did that last night. I don't really remember much from last night now thinking about it. All I remember is that I got ditched by my friend for some chick and I had to walk home in the rain. " He chuckles as he takes a sip of his coffee. " Oh I'm Jean Kirsten by the way. " He says as he finishes his food.

"I'm Marco Bodt. It's nice to meet you John. " He tells him as he takes his plate and puts it in the sink. "Not to kick you out or anything but I have to go to work soon. " Marco explains while cleaning off the plates and placing them in the dishwasher.

"Oh no that's fine. I should probably go home now anyway." Jean says. "Thanks for letting me crash here. And, um see you around I guess." Jean walks over to the door and puts on his shoes.

"Well I'll see you around then. Goodbye Jean. " Marco says as he unlocks the door.

"Yeah see you around. And thanks again." Jean says blushing.

"Don't worry about it. It was the least I could do." Marco exclaimed as he shakes his hand and gives a little grin. Marco shuts the door and gets ready for work.

"Yah know that boy was pretty cute. With all of those freckles and how kind he was. I wonder if- no he probably already has a girlfriend or something considering how completely adorable he is. " Jean sighs as the elevator door opens. He pushes the 3rd floor button and leans against the elevator wall. " I have to see him again. "


	2. Till Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean can't figure out what do about his feelings about Marco. What a baby.

  Jean got to his floor and walked over to his apartment. When he got in he threw his shoes on the floor and laid down on the couch. "I'm such an idiot." he said as he put his hands over his face. He groaned and looked at the clock. It was 9:30 am. He didn't have to work that day. "To be fully honest, I just want to see Marco again. To sit with him on the couch, watch shitty romantic comedies, eat junk food, maybe cuddl- whoa whoa whoa. Come on, you just meet the guy. Don't think like that. But how could I not. Damn, its just like the Mikasa thing over again. Come on Jean, you useless bisexual, you can do this. I have to think of a way to see him again without looking desperate." He thought. The whole morning and afternoon was consist mainly of me pacing back and forth across my apartment and eating. It was a bad habit I know, but what else do I do. I decided to stop my pathetic worries and go down to the park. Going there usually clears up his mind a bit. 

  When he got there he saw his close friend Armin by the water fountain. Jean laughed slightly upon noticing Armin, of course, reading another book. He walked over behind him and put his hands over Armin's eyes. He gets startled a bit before noticing that it was Jean. 

  "Jean, don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Armin said slapping his hands away from his face. 

  "Ha-ha sorry. I couldn't resist the perfect opportunity." Jean said, walking over and sitting on the bench next to the blond. 

  "Jean you're an asshole." Armin said, slightly under his breath and returned to his book. 

  "Yeah I get that a lot." Jean said, putting one arm on the bench around Armin. 

  "So what brings you here on your day off." Armin asked, not looking away from his book. 

  "Oh nothing.." Jean said with a sigh. 

  "Sure doesn't sound like nothing. I've known you too long to know when something is bugging you." Armin said, looking at Jean with an eyebrow raised.

  "Damn he's good." Jean thought. "Fine, you got me smartypants." Jean said, putting his hands up in surrender. 

  "Ha knew it." Armin gave a smile, "So then what's bugging you?" Armin asked. 

  "Well its about last night." Jean said, then paused. 

  "Oh yeah, you called me saying God knows what and then hung up. What were you doing?" Armin asked, concerned. 

  "Oh sorry about that, but I was- well you know." Jean said, shrugging. 

  "Yeah I know." Armin replied. 

  "But it wasn't about just that. I had to walk home, which was probably why I called you. Once I got in my building, though, lucky I didn't get caught by the cops for walking around drunk, I tried to get into mine, well what I thought was mine, apartment. I don't remember it, but this is what I heard from Marco. Th- " 

  Armin interrupted. "Who is Marco?" He asked with a confused look. 

  "Don't interrupt me. Anyway, I passed out in his doorway and he brought me inside. Then he-" 

  Armin interrupted again. "He didn't do anything bad did he? You still have all your organs and virginity?" Armin said the last part with a giggle. 

  "No. I lost a kidney and part of a liver." Jean said, looking away. 

  "Wait what?!" Armin said as the color faded from his face. 

  " No I was joking. Stop interrupting me." Jean laughed a little. "And I am not still a virgin! Unlike some people." Jean said with an annoying tone.

  "Jean, I don't know how you keep forgetting this, but I am asexual. I've told you this a billion times." Armin said, annoyed. 

  "Oh no I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about Jeager." Jean said, patting Armin on the back. "My sweet little flower." Armin looked up at Jean.

  "Was that a pun." Jean looked down at Armin, who looked about done with him. 

  "Hmm? No of course not. How would that b- oh, I see now. No, just a coincidence." Armin rolled his eyes. " Anyway with my story. So he brought me in and the next thing I know is I wake up on his couch and he is making breakfast. But man he is so perfect Armin. He has really dark brown hair and the cutest big brown eyes. They are just so warm. And his freckles, oh my God those freckles. They are almost too much to take. Not to mention he has a pretty good body. Like dang. But don't ask him to make your coffee, it's really gross. But he makes up for it with his smile. Gosh Armin I could go on forever." Armin shook his head and smiled. 

  "As fun as that may sound. I don't know how much of your lovesick rambling, I can take." Jean looked away, blushing. "So when are you going to see him again?" 

  Jean frowned and bit his lip.  "That's the thing. I don't know.." 

  Armin gave out a sigh.  "You know you could just go over there again. You know where he lives and all." 

  Jean laughed.  "Wow that doesn't sound creepy at all." 

  Armin stood up. "No problem. If you like him that much just go over again. I'm sure everything will end up fine. " Jean stood up and gave Armin a hug. "Jean?" Armin said in a muffled voice. 

  "Yeah?" He said still holding onto him. 

  "I can't breath." Jean let go of Armin and backed away. 

  "Ha sorry." 

  Armin smiled and started walking away.  "Good luck, Jean!"

  Jean waved and smiled.  "Thanks!" Jean walked back to his apartment thinking about what Armin said. " Just go to his door and talk to him. " He mimicked. " Yeah sure. "

  He opened the door to the apartment to see Marco unlocking his door. " Shit. " Jean said in his head. " Well it's now or never." Jean thought as he walked closer to Marco who was still struggling with his keys. Just 10 more steps. 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah so Chapter 3 might take longer to update but I promise it will be soon after before New Years if anyone is following.


End file.
